


Unexpected Encounter

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [17]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Boys too, Gen, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magical boy and girl encounter each other while out on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Encounter

As he made his way over the rooftops of Manhattan, clad in a blue and white outfit resembling that of a Napoleonic Era navy officer, Reed Richards mused on the events of the past week.

_I hope Ben's all right. Ever since Debbie's mysterious death, he's been really upset._ He frowned slightly as he recalled what Ben had told him--things he hadn't told the police when he found her.

_That gem she was holding before she died...was it magical? Ben said that something he couldn't describe came out of it. And what she said--how she made a deal she shouldn't have, and how she_ made _Ben love her--is there some sort of entity enticing people into Faustian pacts?_

A loud chittering noise snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking around, he saw several beetle-like creatures crawling out of a portal on the roof of the next building over.

"Nega Zone bugs," Reed muttered in annoyance. They'd been emerging regularly for almost two weeks now, and there was still no way to know who or what was sending them.

Making a leap to the other roof, Reed drew his sword, slicing a bug in two. The other bugs noticed, and proceeded to attack. Reed slashed away, driving them back. Thankfully, the portal had closed, so while there were still a good many, they wouldn't get replaced.

"Duck!"

Caught off guard, Reed nonetheless dropped to the ground. An arrow of white light shot over his head only seconds later, piercing a bug that had been making an attempt to sneak up on him. Standing, he turned to see a girl with long blonde hair standing on the next building's roof. Judging from her outfit (a sea blue minidress with a silver line pattern, black boots that came up to her knees, black fingerless gloves, and a silver cloak pinned with a light blue gem) and the ornate bow she was holding, it was clear that she was a magical as well.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you," Reed replied. "I didn't see that one." Turning back to the bugs, he gripped his sword with both hands. "Shall we?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Susan."

"I'm Reed."

With that, the two re-entered the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> -Reed's outfit is based on that worn by Horatio Hornblower, in a nod to Ioan Gruffudd (their shared actor).  
> -Sue's outfit looks similar to this: http://starfireelf15.deviantart.com/art/Puella-Magi-Mint-430216334. The only major difference is that she has a cloak instead of wings.  
> -In case you hadn't guessed, Debbie was a Puella Magi. She wished that Ben would fall in love with her, but later realized it was essentially brainwashing. That, plus finding out what her Soul Gem really was, caused her to witch out after making a confession (not unlike Sayaka).


End file.
